


People Kiss When They Love Each Other

by hyuckshot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Kissing, M/M, just teenagers growing up really, lots of kissing?, markhyuck are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshot/pseuds/hyuckshot
Summary: Bright smiles, blue skies, sun rays sipping through the gaps of their hands, and beads of sweat forming on their foreheads threatening to roll down their faces, Mark and Donghyuck have always been this way.Mark and Donghyuck are used to this but things change when you grow up, right?





	People Kiss When They Love Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how bad this is but I just kinda went with it anyway since markhyuck have been driving me out of my mind lately. this is my first work so go easy on me folks. Typos and grammatical errors are to be expected, i guess (??). 
> 
> proper capitalization isn't consistent since i'm too lazy, i apologize in advance.

Bright smiles, blue skies, sun rays sipping through the gaps of their hands, and beads of sweat forming on their foreheads threatening to roll down their faces, mark and donghyuck have always been this way. Summer heat forgotten as they played around the area of their neighborhood, their laughter keeping the place alive, the elders knew the cheerful duo like they were their own grandchildren and the aunties from the ice cream parlor knew their favorite flavors by heart. They count to three from the bus stop to the backyard where they always laid to pass time before donghyuck had to leave, their moms indulged in their own conversation while the two end their day with sweet smiles and happy goodbyes, eager to see each other again the next day.

_Three_ , with smiles on their faces they start to tie their shoelaces and grip on their backpack straps as hard as their tiny hands would let them.

_Two,_ donghyuck raises his arms high as a way to express his happiness before giving mark a thumbs up to say he’s ready.

_One,_ they gave each other knowing looks before inhaling deep breaths. Eyes on the pavement and mind focused on their next destination, the backyard.

“Go!”

Like the children they were, donghyuck with an age of five and mark a year ahead, they ran past the people careful not to bump into anyone or anything. Youth was alive in them, their spirits high and hearts anticipating with one goal, _get to the backyard before the other does_. It was a routine that never gets old, a routine that ended with the same scenario each time. Donghyuck running in a slower pace than mark did, mark stopping on his tracks and waiting for the younger to catch up, donghyuck running past mark, laughter filling their ears. Mark always lets him win, it was always donghyuck, donghyuck first before himself, donghyuck first before anything else. With mark around, donghyuck gets whatever he wants but while donghyuck’s around, mark never gets what he wants.

They reach the backyard, sweat dripping down their foreheads, bodies splayed across the lawn, backs itching from the grass yet they never minded it anyway, laughter leaving their lips as they catch their breaths.

Donghyuck hovers over mark without warning, eyes forming crescents and a sweet smile plastered on his face which left mark wide eyed and flustered, “w- what are you doing?”

“Mommy told me people kiss each other when they love them”

Mark scrunches his nose up the moment the warmth of donghyuck’s lips press down his cheek.

They were playing in the backyard again clay on hand and smiles on their lips. Donghyuck was too concentrated on his masterpiece that he didn’t have the time to spare a glance the moment his mom arrived, tongue poking out of his mouth as he molded what seemed like a fruit out of red clay. Mark stared at his best friend with awe, letting his features sink in, as detailed as his young mind would let him. Mark pushed the stray hair away from donghyuck’s eyes and kissed his nose this time around. Donghyuck only chuckled in return, showing his masterpiece which turned out to be a heart shape before standing up to walk towards his mom and hold her hand, telling her he’s ready to go home. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Middle school was when mark first stepped into basketball and it was also that time as donghyuck has said-- _a time where our growth spurts act up._ It was also the time they started to form a little group of their own which consists of other boys named jeno, renjun and jaemin. It was that time they always hung out together during lunch, where donghyuck had his arm clinging on mark’s own when they walked down the halls, all smiles and secret glares at any girl who had googly eyes for mark. It was that time when donghyuck acted like wiping the sauce from mark’s lip with a napkin, kissing his cheek whenever he wanted, and wanting mark to walk him home after class were the most normal things best friends do. Mark on the other hand, being a year older and knowing much more than donghyuck did, felt uneasy- not that he’d ever tell the younger about it.

“hyung, let me hold your hand” donghyuck once pouted when mark pushed his hand away.

They were on the way home and donghyuck was talking about how his teacher was obviously flirting with that new teacher who wasn’t even as hot as everyone says he is when his hand slightly brushed past mark’s.

“why?”

“because I want to” he answered with a huff of breath.

“no”

This time it was donghyuck’s turn to stop in his tracks to look straight at mark’s face, shoulders falling, “why?”

“because”, mark sighed, “because seeing two boys in middle school walk home holding each other’s hand isn’t something you normally see”

Maybe it was the pressure, _no,_ maybe it was what society wanted him to believe. Maybe it was the feeling of wanting to hold donghyuck close to him but maybe he wanted to stop feeling that way too. Maybe he was drowning in the wonder that’s donghyuck and maybe he’s letting himself sink in but he refuses. Maybe it was the looks they receive when they walk home together, when they walk to school together, when donghyuck leans his head on mark’s shoulder when they walk in the hallways of their school. A lot of maybe’s swirl around mark’s head as they walked quietly. Donghyuck was obviously upset, he should’ve been rambling about his day at this moment but there he was, walking past mark in a quicker pace with his shoulders slumped. Mark envied him, envied how care free donghyuck was, how he’d shrug any looks sent their way, shrugged the feeling of being looked down on whenever they were too close to each other. So when mark mustered up every nerve in his body and collected his thoughts, he ran up to donghyuck and slipped his hand where they belonged, fingers intertwined with the younger’s. donghyuck let out a small squeak, staring at their linked hands before beaming back up at mark. He was happy again . . . and mark? Boy, was he happy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mark and donghyuck shared their first kiss in high school after one of mark’s basketball games, when donghyuck went inside their locker room after everyone’s left but mark hasn’t shown up. Mark was sitting, legs tucked underneath him, phone on hand. His hair was still wet with sweat or maybe it was water seeing as though he just finished a quick shower. He didn’t even notice the other’s presence until donghyuck grabbed a towel from his bag and lightly patted the beads of sweat forming on the elder’s forehead, eyes focused on wiping it off of mark he doesn’t notice the look of admiration and awe the other sent him as he does so. It was like time stopped for mark, he wasn’t sure if donghyuck felt the same way but he felt it. He felt his heart beat out of his chest, calculating the risk he was about to take, his guts getting tangled, and his head afloat. Mark reached for donghyuck’s wrists, gently pulling him down on the bench beside him. This time donghyuck felt it, felt like his world froze midway and all he could hear was his heart booming, doe eyes wide as he stared back at mark, they stared at each other for a good minute. donghyuck felt like he was collapsing in mark’s perfect touch and mark felt dongyuck’s beauty weighing down on him. Until there was just warmth.

Eyes closed, breathing unstable, mind clouded and heart going haywire, donghyuck was stuck. All he could think of was mark, mark, mark. Mark’s lips on his own, the feeling of mark’s grip on his wrist, mark’s warmth, the hint of mint from that cheap toothpaste donghyuck used to hate but could get used to from now on, it was all mark. The towel he held was long forgotten and down on the floor the moment mark kissed him. _Mark kissed him._

“you have to kiss me back, hyuck” mark chuckled softly as his eyes fluttered open.

He could feel mark’s breath on his lips and how soft they were compared to his own. He was sure he felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Donghyuck felt like combusting. _Stupid mark and his stupid lips._

Mark lets go of donghyuck’s wrist and repositions himself so he could face the younger and take his cheek into his hand.

The heat was almost unbearable and donghyuck’s thoughts were all over the place. Mark leans in with his eyes closed and donghyuck could only lean into his touch as mark leads with his lips gentle and comforting, the older’s tongue spreading warmth all over his mouth.

Donghyuck felt like crying as the feeling at the pit of his stomach remains unbearable and his heart felt as though it was constricting and before he knew it he was running out of breath.

He stares at mark, completely dazed, lips red and swollen, body weak, breathing unstable and feelings all over the place.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When senior year came and they were both on their last year of high school, donghyuck was sure of his feelings for mark but the thing is-- he was unsure of what the other felt. They went out like they used to, cling onto each other like they used to, donghyuck would kiss mark’s cheek every now and then, the other would let him wear his jacket when he got cold, he’d initiate holding each other’s hands in public, and would walk donghyuck home every single school day but that was it. They were best friends. There’s that. He was itching to talk to mark, confront him. Push him to speak up but he never does.

Now donghyuck sits on some couch crowded by people around them in a pre-graduation party some dude decided to throw up. Mark’s arm snaked around his waist as he laughs and chats with the majority of his new friends and teammates but he was uneasy. donghyuck almost felt like throwing up despite not having to drink anything at all. It was almost midnight and his stomach was churning, either from the thoughts swirling in his mind or the hunger he hasn’t tended to since they got here. Mark seemed to notice donghyuck’s constant shifting and the fact that he’s been unresponsive for the past few minutes.

“what’s wrong, hyuck?” maybe he should just make a run for it.

Mark’s concerned look wasn’t helping at all.

“I- I’m hungry, I think I’m gonna head out now”, donghyuck stuttered though he wasn’t lying.

Mark clicked his tongue and raised his eyebrow before excusing himself from the crowd and dragging donghyuck outside with him. Sue mark for making donghyuck feel so small and looking like a mood killer when everyone just wanted to chat and have fun, get shitfaced most probably.

The moment they’re rid of sweaty bodies and booming speakers, donghyuck made a bee line for the older’s car only to stand there and stare at the window, keys obviously locked in his car. Both of his hands pressed against the glass as the keys sat on the driver’s seat as though it was mocking him and his fucked up emotions,

“you left your keys. . . “

He turned around to see mark right in front of him, hand scratching the back of his head. _How can he be that stupid?_ Donghyuck let out a sharp exhale before leaning his back on mark’s car, eyes closed, mind filled with thoughts. It wasn’t long before he hung his head low. _You’re lucky I love you. Do I really?_

“hyuck, what’s wrong?”, there he goes again with his stupid concern and his stupid voice and his stupid warm hand cupping donghyuck’s cheeks and tilting his head up, “we could grab a cab if you want?”

“no”, at this point mark couldn’t process anything, he was just staring at the way donghyuck’s eyelashes softly graze his cheeks when his eyes fluttered open.

“then what do you want?”, his voice was eager. Mark’s always been like this and donghyuck knew him all too well. Eager to give donghyuck what he wanted, always ready to put him first before anything else. It was all too familiar and it all goes back to when they were five and six.

“I- I want to. . . I want to know you”

Mark wasn’t sure if he heard right but he knew his mind was having trouble processing. They’ve known each other for years and he’s pretty sure they know everything about each other.

“don’t look at me like that- like- like I grew two heads”, donghyuck says crossing his arms over his chest, “you. . . you’re always like this. You always act like I mean so much to you, like I hold the world, you’re always concerned about me, always worried, you always put me first, stop acting like I never notice because I do and I try so hard to not think anything of it”

Tears were forming in donghyuck’s eyes threatening to spill, he didn’t even know they were there until mark swiped his thumb across his cheekbone.

“I hate it. I hate how you think I never notice anything. You kiss me, you keep me close to you, god, I sleep in your bed sometimes, I call you until ass o’clock when I’m having trouble sleeping, you walk me to school, you walk me home, you treat me like- like I don’t know. . . I don’t know this, whatever this is you’re doing”, he lets out sniffles as mark looks at him as if waiting for him to finish

“because I’m pretty sure this isn’t something best friends do. . . I want to know, mark, so fucking bad”

It was quiet, too quiet. It was getting on donghyuck’s nerves and he was starting to feel stupid for saying so much. His stomach felt like it dropped six feet under the ground. Of course mark wouldn’t think of it as anything, what did he expect anyway?

“say something” donghyuck prodded, “you’re making me feel stupid”

“what do you want me to say?”

Donghyuck’s eyes shifted from mark’s eyes to his own feet. _What did he want mark to say anyway?_

“I don’t know? That you love me? I- I don’t know mark, you tell me”

Mark lets out a huff of breath before taking both donghyuck’s cheeks in his hands and squishing his face which made the younger let out a high pitched squeak. What’s even weirder was the serious expression on mark’s face as he pinched donghyuck’s cheeks then ending up squishing them again, donghyuck’s lips unattractively puckering without his consent. Mark pecks his lips before staring intently at his eyes.

“I love you” mark breathes out, “I’ve loved you ever since that day you told me people kiss each other when they loved them. Right then and there, something sparked up in me. I wanted to kiss you so bad”

Donghyuck gulped much too louder than he intended.

“you can kiss me now though”

Mark lets go of his cheeks and wraps an arm around donghyuck’s waist and the other on his nape as he leans in and presses his lips against donghyuck’s. it was the feeling of something familiar yet something so new. Like something you’ve always done but after hearing the reason behind it, you feel something new coming, something with deeper meaning, and with the best intentions. Donghyuck’s hands blindly make their way to tug on the hair at the back of mark’s head.

Mark’s tongue coaxing donghyuck’s mouth open, leaving a trail of warmth behind everywhere, licking the younger’s swollen bottom lip making him part his lips involuntarily. He knew this feeling and he longed for it. The warmth mark brings, the buzzing, overwhelming feeling he feels from the pit of his stomach to the swelling he feels where his heart beats out of his chest.

“I love you too”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksun)


End file.
